Roza & Dimka CAMPING
by hgirl2000
Summary: After SK attack Dimitri was saved, everyone knows of their relationship and accepts it. Rose and Dimitri decide to go on a vacation!
1. An Idea?

Roza and Dimka CAMPING!

Chapter one

**RPOV**

I sat in Dimitri's bed contemplating life while he was in the bathroom shaving, might I add just in a towel. "You know what I could really use right now?" I asked him.

"A chocolate donut." he answered without a second glance at me.

"I don't know whether to be affended or not, but no, it's not a donut. I really need a vacation, just think about it. You, me, a secluded location...?"

"Roza, your four months from becoming a guardian, I don't think we have time for a vacation." he looked at me with a sorry expression, and then went back to shaving his chin.

"Everybody already knows I can take down strigoi, it's not like missing a couple of weeks would do anything," I pouted my lips and made my eyes real big, "Besides, I really want some alone time with you." And to add special affect I looked down and started to get off of the bed. "But if that's not what you want then... It's okay." I walked towards the door slowly. 3...2...1... Bingo!

"No Roza, of course that's what I want. I'll go talk to the headmistress and Alberta." YES! I turned around and ran towards him, he caught me as I jumped at him and I kissed him repeatedly.

"Thank you," kiss, "thank you," kiss, "thank you!" I was like a monkey so attached to him that he found it difficult to pry my arms off of around his neck. I jumped off and sprinted to the door. "I gotta go, school. I'll see you this afternoon! I love you!" I yelled as I sprinted out the door. I could hear Dimitri laughing form down the hall.

**DPOV**

I chuckled to myself as Rose took off out of the door. God I love that girl.

I finished shaving, got changed and headed towards the headmistress's office. I knocked the door and waited for permission to enter. "Come in"

I walked in. "Ahh, Guardian Belikov, what can I do for you today?" She asked as she peered up from the stack of papers on her desk.

"I was wondering if I was able to take Rose out of school for a couple of weeks She's been through a lot lately and is looking a bit warn out, I thought it would be best if she had a little time off." I explained.

She studied me than smiled. She smiled. I didn't know she was capable to smile. "Of course, you can take Rose out for however long you want. She has proven herself worthy." And with a flick of her wrist she dismissed me. Well that was easy. Now to find Alberta.

She wasn't that hard to find and after I explains my situation she got another Guardian to fill in my shifts while I'm away.

I was half way across campus when I saw a figure walk around the corner of a building. I walked towards it, thinking that it was probably a student waging class, but when I got closer I saw it was Rose, who, knowing her, probably _was_ waging. "Rose. What are you doing out of class!" I said in an authorative voice. I saw her visibly jump.

She quickly turned around to face me, giving me an innocent look, "I wasn't doing anything Guardian Belikov… I swear." She came towards me and her look suddenly turned seductive as she trailed a finger up my chest. "I was just kicked out of Stan's class for being a naughty girl," She looked up at me with big eyes, "I think I need to be punished." I gulped as she brought her mouth close to my neck, her hot breath tickling me.

I roughly pushed her into the brick wall behind her and attached her mouth, she moaned as I forced my tong inside, god what this woman did to me. After a couple of seconds I quickly let her go, breathing heavily, I stared into her eyes. "I don't think you will be able to handle it." And with that said I let go of her body and back away a bit.

She whimpered at the loss of contact. "Hey, what gives?" She said coming towards me again.

"I just got permission for our vacation. You should probably pack as we will be leaving in three hours." She pounced on me.

"Yes, OMG I'm soooooo excited! Where are we going." Then she froze. "What about Lissa. I have to say goodbye. God she's going to kill me. She's going to think I'm abandoning her, then wha-" I cut her rambling off with a short sweet kiss.

"She's going to be fine, she'll understand. And where we are going is a surprise, just pack summer cloths and bikinis!" I waggled my eyebrows and she wacked my bicep giggling.

"Okay!" She turned around and I just couldn't help myself, I smacked her but. She squeaked and turned around to give me a glare, but other than that kept on walking.

**RPOV**

After I talked with Dimitri I went to go find Lissa. Lunch had just started and I found the gang sitting at our usually table in the cafeteria. I sat down and grabbed the donut Christian was just about to eat out of his hands and before he could argue, shoved it in my mouth.

"You'll never guess what!" I tried to say with my mouth full of donut, but it came out like 'yooevressat!'.

"Rose we can't understand you when you have your mouth full of _my _donut." Christian explained exhaustedly. I just glared at him, swallowed the donut, and started again.

"You'll never guess what!"

"Your pregnant." Adrian said.

"No."

"Belikov finally had the guts to dump you." Adrian tried again. I kneed him under the table.

"No! Dimitri and I are going on a vacation!" Lissa dropped her fork and stared at me.

"OH My Gosh Rose! I'm so excited for you!" Lissa Squealed. "When are you leaving? I have to pick out your cloths. Where are you going?" She questioned.

"Well, we're leaving in about two hours, I guess you could help me pack and I have no clue on where we are going. He just told me what to pack." I kinda shrugged my shoulders.

"You have to start packing now!" She literally dragged me from the table.

"See ya guys!" I yelled back to my friends at the table as Lissa rushed me out of the cafeteria.

**DPOV**

I had just finished packing all my clothes when I decided that it was time to call in a favour. I looked through my contact list on my phone till I came to one.

"Hey Brian." Brian Scandan was one of the very few Guardians at St Vlads that I actually talked to.

"Oh. Hey Belikov, how's it going." He was a relatively normal guy, well as normal as you can get when you are a trained killer, with a licence.

"Good. I was wondering if I could borrow that camping gear you said you had…"


	2. The song that never ends

**A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhh , sorry for the reeaaaaaaaaaaalllllyyyyyyyyy late UD… pls don't hate me**

Chapter two

**RPOV**

"Not the pink one!" I yelled at Lissa as she tried to shove a pair of hot pink bikini's into my already over flowing suit case.

"Why not?" She asked looking a bit sad. I had to give it to her, they were nice, but I don't do pink.

"There are at least five other pairs in there, I don't need anymore."

"Fine." She huffed. While I got Lissa to sit on top of the suit case as I tried to zip it up, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I yelled as I pulled the zipper one last time. I opened the door to reveal one very sexy Dimitri Belikov and one very pissed on Adrian Ivashkov. "Hey." I said breathlessly looking at Dimitri. He dazzled me even more by smiling. I think I could die a happy woman now.

"You ready to go? I don't think Ivashkov will let us use his car if we don't leave in the next half an hour." That's why Adrian was pissed.

"Why are we using one of his cars?" I asked.

"We needed more room and the suspension for where we are going." He grabbed my bag and headed out the door with Lissa, Adrian and I trailing behind.

"Right…" I trailed off; I really want to know what we are going. We all followed him down to the Guardians car park. He stopped in front of a very nice four wheeled drive with a trailer attached at the back. "Why do we need a trailer?" I asked, getting a bit suspicious.

"I'll tell you when we are on our way." He replied as he chucked my bag into the back of the car. I just shrugged my shoulders and went over to Lissa.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later sis." I said pulling her into a hug. She held me in a death grip, not letting me go. She started crying.

"You have to call me every night and tell me what you did; I don't care if you think I'm asleep or not." She sniffled into my shirt. "Go and have fun now." She didn't let go; only hugged tighter.

"Liss… can't… breath!" I whispered with my lack of air. She suddenly let go and smiled trying to wipe away the tears, smudging her mascara.

"Right… Sorry." She said sheepishly looking down.

"Okay, time to go." Dimitri said coming around the car, more like truck, to stand beside me.

"Yay!" I yelled excitedly as I jumped into the passenger seat. Dimitri walked around the other side, hoped in and started the car. I wound down my window and waved to Lissa as we pulled out of the parking space and down to the gates. We passed through with no worries and we were on our way. About ten minutes in, when we were on the highway I asked Dimitri again. "So, what are we doing that we need a big car and a trailer… the only thing I can think of is camping… We aren't going camping are we?" Please no. I hate camping… so much dirt… bad showers… yuck.

"Yes, we are going camping!" I could see him smirking. Damn him, he's doing this on purpose. Aaahhh, that basted.

"WHAT" I screeched. "Noooo! Please, I hate camping." I was clinging to his shirt fabric on his arm, not very safe when he is driving. "Pleeeease, I will do anything for you, just not camping!"

"Roza, there is nothing wrong with camping, just settle down. This will be a good experience for you." He said calmly. How could he be calm at a time like this, CAMPING!

"Ahhhh, you're so frustrating." I humphed and turned around grabbing my ipod out of my pocket, plugging the earphones into my ears and pressing play. To my horror Dimitri pulled one of the earphones out.

"At least look at the broacher." He passed the said piece of paper over. I turned it over to the front and studied it. 'Mahogany beach Campsite' was scrawled across the front in colourful letters, I internally groaned, below it was a pleasant picture of a beach with a family playing in the shallows of the water. Inside, it had pictures of all the facilities which included a games hut, swimming pool, sports facilities and a convenience store, and left to the pictures was a description of the campsite,

_Mahogany beach Campsite offers a great variety of facilities for your family to enjoy, rated four and a half stars for its magnificent pristine beach and great weather all year round. Perfect four your next holiday getaway!_

The pictures don't look that bad, and I do love beaches… eh, I'll give this place a try and see if it passes Rose Hathaway's standards. I place the broacher onto the dash board. "What do you think?" Dimitri asks.

"I'll give it a try." I said as I plugged the earphone back into my ear and out of the corner of my eye I can see Dimitri smile.

After about two hours of me trying to sleep I got a bit hungry. "Dimitri, I'm hungry." I moaned to him.

He cracked a smile and replied with, "Hello hungry, I'm Dimitri."

"This isn't funny." I grumbled to myself.

"Fine, we'll stop a bit further up." I got board after a couple of minutes and started to sing.

"_I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves and this is how it goes… I know a song –"_

"Roza." Dimitri said warningly.

"Hey, do you know the song that never ends?" I asked innocently, he didn't answer besides his knuckles whitening on the steering wheel. "_This is the song that never ends; it just goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because, this is the song that never ends; it just goes on and on my fiend. Some people_ – Hey look there's a McDonalds." Quickly forgetting my song and pointing in the direction of the food.

Dimitri pulled into the drive through, quickly ordering the food and once we got it we were back on the road again. Once I had devoured my meal and half of Dimitri's, I settled down to have a sleep which easily came with my now satisfied stomach.

**A/N: SOooooooooo? What was it like. Pls Review (constructed criticism welcome ;P)**


End file.
